


Vanilla and Chocolate

by being_alive



Series: Mini-Fics [12]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: Juliet slips out the back door of her house at a quarter to noon.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Series: Mini-Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vanilla and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else ever get randomly inspired by the aftertaste of the vanilla powder they put in the coffee milkshake they had at 10 pm? No? Just me?

Juliet slips out the back door of her house at a quarter to noon. Tybalt is at a fencing championship two cities over, her nanny is out getting groceries, and her father is at work, so she could probably just go out the front door but that's still risky because her mother is passed out in a drunken stupor on the couch and Juliet doesn't want to risk waking her. So out the back door she goes, and to the diner a few blocks away she walks. The diner is only around fifteen minutes away, but her thighs are still rubbed raw and her hair is sticking to her forehead by the time she arrives. It's all worth it, though, when she sees Romeo waiting for her outside. 

They walk in together and sit in a booth away from the windows, and, after ordering, talk as they wait for their milkshakes. They talk about everything except for the families, because there's not enough room in the booth or even the restaurant for half a century of misguided hatred and distrust.

A waitress in a green uniform brings their milkshakes over with a smile. They both thank her, and pause in their talking to begin drinking. Juliet pauses to talk more, and so does he. She doesn't even care what they're talking about, or even where they are. All she cares about is that she's here, and so is he, and they're together for now without anyone or anything to keep them apart.

She tastes vanilla in the back of her throat, sickly sweet and sharp at the same time. After a final sip of her mostly melted milkshake, she reaches out and pushes the glass away with two fingers. Across the table, Romeo is still drinking his own milkshake, chocolate instead of vanilla, uncaring of the fact that it's more milk than anything else by now. His blue eyes meet her brown ones as he smiles around the straw and reaches out to rest a cold, slightly damp hand atop her own. She shifts their hands slightly, tangling her fingers with his, and smiles in return. 

All too soon, they split the cost of the milkshakes as they pay and walk out together.

He walks her as far as either of them dares, almost to the stop-sign down the street from her house and she kisses him in the shadow cast by an old oak tree. Reluctantly, she separates her hand from his and walks to her house. She looks back over her shoulder to see him watching her, and smiles. Quickly but reluctantly she pulls the ring off of her finger and tucks it back into her pocket. It's only his class ring, but it means so much more, and her parents would kill her if they saw it.

Things in Verona and between their families will get better, she tells herself as she walks around her house and then in through the backdoor. They have to.

_(They don't.)_


End file.
